The Little One
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Nigel invites Andrea to lunch with him following the birth of her baby girl; Celeste. The invitation is not as innocent as it initially seems, however, when it becomes clear that Andrea was set-up.
1. Runway

The sun was shining brightly down on the city of New York on a lovely summer's day as some rushed to grab their lunch on their break, some hurried to appointments, others dashing to work or classes, and then there were those like Andrea.

Andrea was walking casually down the main street towards the Elias-Clark building wearing tight dark skinny jeans with a strappy but slightly flowy cerulean top and a pair of matching ballet pump shoes. The woman was not rushing like the others but instead she was pushing a hot pink and charcoal coloured pram along the street.

Inside the stroller was a small infant dressed in a beautiful little white and pink summer dress with a matching hat whilst she was covered slightly by a very light blanket to combat the breeze that continued to blow through the city streets.

As she entered the air-conditioned building of Elias-Clark one of the security guards greeted her with a big smile and held the gate open so that she could go straight through, "Good Morning Andy!", he said rather cheerfully having been told to expect her by Nigel earlier on in the day.

"Good Morning Jackson", she replied with her usual friendly manner along with a big smile, "How are the kids?".

"They're good", the large man said with a grin as he rest his thumbs in the sides of his belt, "Growing so quickly though, you blink and you seem to miss it". "How old is little Celeste now?", he asked as he leaned over to take a look inside the pram at the sleeping infant.

"She's going to be a week-old tomorrow", the woman said with a bright smile.

Jackson smiled down at the infant, "I remember when mine were that age", he commented, "So cute… and now they're seven, ten, twelve, thirteen, and sixteen. Boy does the time fly by".

Andrea laughed softly, "It was good seeing you Jackson", she said softly, "I'll see you later, I better get up to Nigel or he'll be wondering where we are".

The large man nodded, "Sure thing Andy, have fun", he said as she entered the elevator with the small infant and made her way up to the floor of Runway Magazine.

As the young woman travelled up in the metal box she smiled down at her new baby as she thought back to the moment that she discovered that she was pregnant.

 _Andrea was sat in her apartment in New York after returning from Paris five weeks previously, she had been putting off this moment for three weeks already and she knew that she simply had to do this._

 _The woman sighed heavily and closed her eyes as she remembered her last night in Paris before everything went wrong or was it when it went wrong? She had made the mistake of sleeping with Christian, the event that she called her 'biggest mistake' because he was not the one that she wanted to be with that night, or ever, in fact._

 _The woman with white hair and blue eyes was the one who had captured her attention along with her heart but in her mind she knew that being with Miranda would never be an option for her, it would never be something that she could have because in her mind, she simply was not worthy of her and in her mind, she thought that Miranda would never even glance in her direction let alone love her. Andrea, however, loved Miranda more than she could put into words, despite being a talented writer. She may have left the woman in Paris but she also left her heart behind in the city too as her mind and heart always reminded of the woman that she had abandoned. It was as if she was mourning a relationship that never began and yet she was not upset in the slightest that Nate had broken up with her days before leaving for Europe or that he had moved out whilst she was away or even that he had taken so much of the items from the apartment with him. It always came back to her. It always came back to the woman she loved but could not have. The woman who haunted her dreams at night and thoughts during the day. Her Miranda. The one that was not hers, not truly, despite what she so desperately wished._

 _Andrea got up from the tattered sofa and made her way into the bathroom, she was nervous and found herself reluctant to face it. Reluctant to face the reality that she could, possibly, be pregnant but not just pregnant but pregnant with Christian's child as she knew that the dates coincided with the missed period and that she had not slept with Nate since early on in her time at Runway but that had been with protection._

 _When it came to Christian, she had been so drunk that, at the time, she had not realised, until it was too late. She had meant to get a morning-after pill but everything had gotten so hectic that she had forgotten, especially in the rush to attempt to save Miranda from losing her job at Runway. A task that she now knew was pointless but it was something that given the same situation she would do again because to her Miranda was worth rushing across Paris in high heels for in the face of a perceived threat._

 _She stood for a moment in the doorway to the bathroom before she entered it fully and went to the sink unit where the two white sticks sat taunting her._

" _Guess I have to", she mumbled to herself in the empty apartment that she now lived in alone._

 _The woman moved closer to the sink and looked down at the tests with nervousness._

 _There it was._

 _Staring back at her were the words 'pregnant' written on both tests depicting that she was indeed, as she suspected, very much pregnant. She knew that she would keep the baby, that part was never a doubt in her mind that if she were pregnant, as she had thought she might be, then she would keep the little one because, after all, it was not the baby's fault that he, she, or they were born as a result of a poor decision._

 _Andrea placed her hand on her abdomen and looked down at it, "I guess it's just you and me now kid", she whispered to her flat abdomen where she now knew for sure that a small human being was growing. A little miracle that she could not help but smile about, despite the circumstances because she had been told only a few years previously during a routine check-up that she would struggle to conceive if she were to ever try due to certain health issues. The baby was a surprise but despite the conception, the little one was not something that she could bring herself to regret which made sleeping with Christian, at least in her mind, a little less disgusting to think about because at least something positive came out of the situation._

When she exited the elevator she was met with Nigel straight away who she had been notified by security as soon as Andrea had left the lobby area in order to make her way up to see him.

"Good Morning Six!", he exclaimed with his usual enthusiasm, "How've you been? Come! You have to give me all of the gossip!".

Andrea grinned and rolled her eyes at the man, he always wanted gossip, "Good Morning Nigel", she said softly with happiness in her voice, she knew that he would want the gossip from the Mirror mostly as she had been going to various events on behalf of the paper and had met a lot of different people through her role as an interviewer at times. She had continued to work throughout her pregnancy as she knew that there was no way that she would be able to take time off if she were to afford to live, let alone afford to raise a child. It would be simply impossible to do so she did not take time off until the day she went into labour and she was currently on paid maternity leave in order to take care of her new baby. The woman was loving being at home with the small bundle of joy and getting to see how she was developing but she knew that the day would come where she would have to put her daughter into a nursery so that she could go back to work in order to keep a roof over their heads and food in their stomachs.

"Sooo…", Nigel said once they got into his office, "How've you been?".

"I've been okay, nothing much has changed since I last saw you", she said with a slight shrug, "Although there has been a lot less sleep".

Nigel laughed, "Well, what did you expect with a newborn?", he asked with amusement, "How is my beautiful little goddaughter?".

Andrea smiled brightly at him before looking down at her baby daughter, "She is just… amazing", she gushed, "Despite the fact that she continuously wakes me up every night and seems to be more active at night than during the day, I love her so much". "Celeste is only little still though so she isn't doing much yet just a little squeal or other weird sounds that are all apparently normal and lots of eating and sleeping".

"So, no backflips or handstands yet then?", the man joked with a grin.

The woman laughed and shook her head, "Not quite yet, she would need to get the rolling over part sorted first before she goes on to that, although I am kind of wanting her to stay this small forever, she is just so cute and I really don't want her to grow up despite wanting sleep".

Nigel smiled as he looked into the pram, "Can I have a hold?", he asked, he was one of the very few that had held the little girl, other than her and the medical staff of course. The Runway employee had turned out to be a better birthing partner than she could have expected from a man who had never had children. He had gone to appointments with her and ensured that she was doing what she was meant to and he even went to the prenatal class with her, until he realised it was filled with huffing and puffing women. From then on he called it a 'huffle-puffle class' and didn't want to go but then again neither did Andrea.

"Sure", Andrea responded straight away as she pulled back the cover part of the pram in order to reveal the infant.

The man smiled brightly as he carefully picked up the baby from within the pram and cradled her closely, "She is so cute", he said with his eyes directed solely at Celeste.

Andrea smiled proudly observing the man with her precious child.

They were both distracted when Miranda came along the hallway and paused outside the room, she was debating with herself as to whether or not she should enter the room. She had missed Andrea more than she wanted to admit to anyone and the day she left kept circling in her mind and taunting her in a way that formed nightmares for her most nights, even after months.

Miranda watched the little girl in Nigel's arms for a moment and without consciously realising it, she had moved to enter the room and was already opening the door to the man's office, "Good Morning Andrea", she said softly, "Nigel". Things had been a little frosty between the two of them since Paris but they were starting to recover from it despite actions taken on both sides following the revelation surrounding James Holt.

Andrea was surprised to see Miranda as she was supposed to be at a showing on the other side of New York at that moment but when she turned to look at Nigel she saw him smirking and knew that she had been set up, "Good Morning Miranda", she said politely as she turned back to the beautiful blue-eyed woman.

"I see you have bought Celeste in with you today", she commented as she stepped closer, "That is her name, right?".

The younger woman nodded, she knew that it was not really Miranda checking whether it was true but that she was highlighting the fact that she knew more than what people assumed, "Yes", she replied with a smile.

Miranda nodded with a smile, "How have you been Andrea?", she asked with a genuine interest, "I heard that you're on maternity leave but have had an offer from the New York Times".

Andrea smiled, "I've been good, I've been enjoying my time off with Celeste", she revealed before continuing with confusion on her face, "But how did you know about the New York Times, I haven't told anyone about that, not even my boss knows".

Nigel had his eyebrows raised, "Not even I knew", he exclaimed, "Congratulations Six! I trust that you'll be taking the job right? Well, depending on what it is of course".

The white-haired woman smirked, "Oh Andrea, have you still not realised that there is not much in this industry that I do not know?", she questioned, "The Editor-in-Chief spoke to me about it a few days before you were offered the position, he knew that you were once my assistant and so he asked me what he thought of them hiring you as one of their writers".

The man cradling the baby looked a little shocked at that having no idea that his boss had done that for her ex-employee.

"Thank you Miranda", Andrea said softly, _she could have completely ruined my career and had me blacklisted around the world and yet she gives a recommendation to the mirror and speaks to the New York Times? Could I love this woman any more than I already do?_ , she thought to herself.

Miranda nodded but said nothing in response to it as she was not quite sure how to respond.

"Honestly Miranda, you don't know how much that means to me", Andrea quietly as she stepped towards the other woman, "How could I possibly thank you? First the Mirror recommendation and then… this?".

"You could thank me by letting me hold that adorable little one", Miranda said as she tipped her chin ever so slightly to indicate to the baby who was sleeping in Nigel's arms.

Nigel stepped forward straight away with the baby, handing her over to his boss without any further prompting from either of the women, "I think I'm going to go and see if Emily has that… thing for me", he excused himself.

Miranda rolled her eyes, "I think that may have been his lamest excuse yet", she commented in reference to him leaving.

Andrea nodded, "Could be worse", she commented, "He got me here under the impression that we'd be going to lunch".

The Editor-in-Chief laughed, "Well, how about you come to lunch with me instead?", the woman offered.

"I…", Andrea stumbled over her words a little.

"You don't have to Andrea", Miranda said gently although looking a little down at the concept, "It was just a suggestion, I don't want you to starve of course".

"No, I would love to go to lunch with you Miranda", she said with a smile.

Miranda nodded, "Good then we shall go to that restaurant that I like, the one we went to after that terrible showing that one time", she said giving a rather vague indication as to where they would eat but luckily Andrea understand what the woman was talking about.

Celeste chose that moment to open her eyes as the white-haired woman stroked her cheek ever so gently, her bright eyes looking up at the woman as she gripped the finger offered to her.

The woman who had been nicknamed 'The Dragon', 'The Ice Queen', and a number of other cruel names was suddenly enamoured with the beauty in her arms and smiling brightly down at the little one, "You are so adorable", she whispered to the infant who just squealed slightly in her arms and kicked her legs slightly.

Andrea watched on with a huge smile.

"Maybe we should stay here for a little while before we leave for the restaurant?", Miranda offered.

The younger woman nodded knowing that Miranda seemed to just not want to let go of Celeste for the moment.

"How did you choose her name?", Miranda asked as she sat down on a stool with the baby remaining safely in her arms.

Andrea smiled as she too sat down, "The name Celeste came to me in a dream whilst I was pregnant, it sounds silly, I know", she said softly, "But then when I looked it up it meant 'heavenly' in French and I fell in love with it even more".

"And her middle name?", the woman questioned.

She looked down and bit her lip, "I…", she paused, "It felt right".

"Why?", Miranda continued to question.

"I couldn't forget you", Andrea admitted quietly, "I hadn't decided on her middle name until the day she was born and I was lying in that hospital bed with her in my arms for the first time and I just couldn't see myself naming her anything else". "The only name that felt right was yours", she revealed, "So she became Celeste Miranda Sachs".

Miranda smiled, "Well, I believe that I am very lucky to have such an adorable baby named after me", she said happily then frowned, "I am not so sure she will think the same when it comes to the other way around but I can say that I am honored".

"I don't know about that Miranda", Andrea commented, "I think she's pretty lucky to be named after such a strong, beautiful, amazing, and inspirational woman".

The older woman looked up at her with shock, "You think that?", she asked, "About me? Truly?".

Andrea nodded, "Yes, of course", she said with a smile, "I always have done".

"Even in…", Miranda did not say the word 'Paris' because she simply could not do it, "When you…", then she struggled with the word 'left'.

The younger woman, however, understood exactly what she meant and nodded, "Yes", she said as she stood up to move closer, "I always thought that and never stopped".

"Why?", Miranda asked, needing the answer.

"Because I love you", Andrea bravely admitted, "I have loved you for so long and I… still do".

Miranda smiled brightly as she reached out her hand to tug the other woman closer, "So brave", she whispered, "My Andrea, my impossible girl". "I love you too", the white-haired Editor-in-Chief revealed, "So very much so".

Andrea moved close enough so that she could cup Miranda's cheek and lean in to press a kiss to the woman's lips whilst being careful of the small infant that lay in Miranda's arms now making random little noises.

The kiss deepened and Miranda used her spare hand to hold her close to her.

"I really want to continue kissing you but I think Celeste needs feeding", Andrea said as she pulled back from the increasingly passionate kiss.

Miranda nodded, "Of course", she said softly, "How about we go to my office? Then once Celeste has had her lunch then we shall go for ours".

Andrea nodded in agreement as Miranda stood, she watched as the woman walked towards her office with Celeste still in her arms as she appeared to not be about to put her back in her pram anytime soon.

When Miranda got to the exterior section of her office she was met with two stunned assistants, "Cancel my afternoon", she demanded, "I will be in my office where I will not be disturbed and then I will be out for the rest of the day, once you've done the jobs that you've already been given then I expect you to be working for Nigel for the remainder of your day. The book is to be delivered as normal".

The assistants nodded whilst one mumbled, "Yes, Miranda".

The Editor-in-Chief entered her office with the slightly squirming infant in her arms who was starting to fuss about the delay in her feeding demands.

Andrea closed the office door before she sat down on the sofa as Miranda did the same, "Are you bottle feeding or breastfeeding Andrea?", she asked softly.

"Breast", the younger woman replied with a small smile, "Otherwise I would let you feed her", she said as she knew what Miranda was intending to ask.

Miranda nodded and kissed the baby's head softly before passing her over to Andrea.

Andrea took her daughter from the Editor-in-Chief carefully and cradled her close to her as she moved her top so that she could feed the small baby, usually she would use a cover when not at home but she didn't bother when she was in private so she whilst in Miranda's office with the door closed she did not worry about such a thing.

As Celeste latched on Miranda could not help but watch the beauty of it, despite attempting to look away so she sat back on the sofa and pressed a kiss to the side of Andrea's head lovingly.

Andrea turned her head to softly kiss Miranda's lips after ensuring that her baby daughter was latched properly and securely held to her.

"I've missed you so much", Miranda said softly.

The younger woman said softly, "I missed you too", before kissing the white-haired woman gently.

Miranda kissed her again, "I love you", she repeated as she kissed her soon-to-be lover again before reaching out and brushing her finger over Celeste's cheek, "And I love you too". The woman had already felt so much love for the baby girl when Nigel had sent her a photo of the infant on the day that she had been born. Celeste had been born at 06:46 and Miranda had a photo in her hand by 06:55 of his 'gorgeous goddaughter' with an exhausted looking but still beautiful Andrea holding her.

"We love you too Miranda", Andrea said with a smile, "and Caroline and Cassidy of course". The woman had remained in contact with the two red-headed children who had captured her heart months before she left Runway.

Miranda put her arm around Andrea and held them close to her, she, of course, knew about Andrea's continuing contact with her daughters and allowed it as it seemed to make both of the girls rather happy which was something that she rather liked.

For the first time in months, Miranda felt truly relaxed and happy as she looked forward, not only to lunch, but also to inviting Andrea back to hers in order to spend the evening with herself and the twins that night.


	2. Lunch

There had been quite a few dropped jaws and looks of confusion when Andrea, Miranda, and Celeste left Miranda's office and made their way down in the elevator before crossing the lobby to get to the car that was waiting for them outside of the Elias-Clark building. They, for some strange reason, appeared to be in a state of shock at the fact that they were witnessing the Editor-in-Chief of Runway pushing a pram. A pram that many knew was carrying Andrea's beautiful newborn infant. It was something that they had not expected to see when they saw Andrea come in that day or to see at all. Unlike, that is, a certain Runway staff member who wore a smirk on his face as he watched from a slightly hidden corner as the white-haired woman entered the elevator pushing the newborn's pram.

Roy instantly opened the door for the two women and straight away Miranda picked up Celeste from her pram before holding her against her chest, "I think I'm going to need to get a car seat for you Celeste", she said softly. She settled into the seat and ensured that she was holding the little girl carefully and securely against her when Roy closed the door. Andrea did not attempt to object to Miranda taking charge of the infant as she rather enjoyed seeing the woman interacting with her daughter.

"She seems to have really taken to her", Roy commented with a smile as he started to collapse the pram down so that it would go into the trunk of the car.

"Who? Miranda or Celeste?", Andrea questioned with a slight smirk as she knew it was both ways.

"Both", Roy suggested with a smile, "I can guarantee that she's on the phone right now to whatever assistant is currently upstairs in order to demand a car seat and whatever else she has decided that little Celeste needs".

"I best get in then before she orders an entire baby store", Andrea commented jokingly with a slight roll of her eyes before moving to get into the other passenger door of the car.

Miranda was cradling Celeste against her chest and speaking very softly to her when Andrea got into the car.

The baby's eyes were wide open and she appeared to be looking straight up at Miranda as Celeste kicked her legs a little.

"I've had Emily go and get a car seat for Celeste", Miranda said to Andrea without looking up from the enchanting eyes of the infant, "It will be installed before we finish our lunch so that she can be a little safer when we travel in the car".

Andrea smiled, "Thank you, Miranda", she said softly, "But she does already have one".

"Well, now she will have two", Miranda replied simply, "That way one can remain in the town car for when she travels in it".

The dark-haired woman nodded, "Okay", she agreed with a smile before reaching out and putting a hand on Miranda's thigh as she heard the trunk being closed and Roy moving to the driver's seat.

It did not take them long to arrive at the restaurant that they were planning on eating at and Roy instantly jumped out of the driver's seat in order to open the door for Miranda and Celeste before getting the pram out of the trunk of the car and setting it up. It turned out that it was easier to get up than it was to get it down.

Miranda did not attempt to place the infant in the stroller, however, instead, she opted to walk into the restaurant with Andrea following behind who was pushing the now empty stroller.

The staff members were very quick to seat them at their best table as soon as they walked in, it was a quiet and rather small restaurant but both women had enjoyed their lunch their previously.

Once settled they had ordered their lunches and Miranda did not put Celeste back into the stroller until the food was served to them.

They spent an hour at the restaurant discussing everything and anything that they could think of but around halfway through, Celeste decided that she did not care for the idea of being in the stroller, even if Miranda was repeatedly poking her head over to see how she was and to speak to her too. Miranda, of course, picked Celeste up straight away.

"Would you like me to take her?", Andrea asked softly.

Miranda shook her head, "No, Andrea", she replied with a smile as she cradled the infant, "Continue eating your lunch, I'll be fine holding her whilst I eat mine". "I rather like holding her", Miranda admitted as she smiled in Celeste's direction.

Celeste had gone from crying to making happy noises within milliseconds of Miranda picking her up.

If restaurant staff were shocked at how quickly the 'Devil in Prada' was 'played' by an infant, then they did not show it. There had been nothing wrong with the little girl but she had just wanted to be picked up.

"Caroline and Cassidy will be super hyped to see Celeste", Andrea said with a smile, "They weren't expecting to see her until tomorrow".

Miranda nodded, "Yes, at Cassidy's soccer match", she said softly, "They are very excited for you to come". "They've even had team shirts made for both you and Celeste for the event so that you can both be dressed for the occasion", the woman revealed, "But those are a surprise, so I definitely did not tell you about those". She looked down at Celeste, "You, little one, may be using yours as a blanket, you are so tiny", she said gently.

"Yeah, the Doctor said she was below average size but that she's healthy so there isn't anything for us to worry about", Andrea revealed as she watched Miranda interacting with the child before she herself took a sip of her water, "She fits perfectly in your arms though", she whispered before blushing, not intending to say that part out loud but clearly she had done.

Miranda looked up with a bright smile, "I happen to think so too", she commented quite happily, "And stop blushing, I look forward to spending a lot more time with the two of you which, hopefully, will mean a lot of cuddles from this beautiful little Princess".

Once lunch was over, the two women made their way outside to the waiting car where Roy opened the door straight away for them but this time it revealed a car seat securely fitted in the car waiting for the precious cargo to be placed inside. Miranda was glad that her assistant had opted to get one that would match the interior of the car rather than to have something bright and ghastly to place the infant in.

"Top of the range", Roy said with a polite smile, answering the unasked question, "We had them fit it professionally and the other items you requested are at the townhouse already waiting for you".

Miranda nodded in response and stepped forward in order to put the baby into the car seat very carefully, "I think that we will need to use the limo tomorrow when we go to the soccer match", she commented to Roy before getting into the car herself.

Roy nodded and got into the car once both women were securely inside as well as the infant and the pram.

"What other items was he talking about, Miranda?", Andrea asked the woman who was sat beside her.

"Just a few things that I thought she might need", the woman said simply with a slight wave of her hand.

"She doesn't need anything, Miranda", the dark-haired woman said softly as she took Miranda's hand into her own.

Miranda bit her lip slightly, she appeared to be slightly nervous, "I just thought that if we're going to spend more time together then she will need some things for at the townhouse", she said quietly, "Some diapers and other necessities, some toys for the girl's to play with her, a swing, and a bassinet in case she falls to sleep".

At that, Andrea understood, it was Miranda's way of asking her to spend more time at the townhouse and of telling her that she missed her, it was her way of saying that she wanted them all to be together more so instead of repeating the fact that Celeste had everything that she needed, she opted to nod and press a kiss to Miranda's cheek, "Thank you", she said softly.

The older woman turned her head instantly in order to press a kiss, in turn, to Andrea's lips which continued until the car stopped outside of the townhouse.


	3. Forever

Andrea walked into the townhouse empty-handed as she followed Miranda inside who was carrying Celeste in her arms. The car seat had been left fixed into the car where Roy would have to transfer it into the limo in preparation for their outing the next day.

Roy followed them both into the house whilst carrying Celeste's pram, "Where you would like this put?", he asked Miranda politely.

"Put it in the closet for now", Miranda replied knowing that if it were to be left out then her assistant would most likely fall over it when delivering the book later in the evening.

The man nodded his head in confirmation and took the pram straight to the closet and put it inside, it would also mean that when the twins arrived home they would not instantly see the pram there which would make Celeste's presence in the house even more of a surprise when they got upstairs to where both Miranda, Andrea, and Celeste would be.

Miranda made her way up the stairs towards the den with the baby in her arms knowing that Roy would go and collect both Cassidy and Caroline from school soon before bringing them back to the townhouse. She had already messaged the Nanny to inform her that her services were not need for the evening.

Andrea could not resist smiling at the sight of Miranda with the little girl, she had dreamed so much of what it would be like to be with her ex-boss and to raise Celeste with her. Now, however, she was starting to see how possible that dream truly was despite the fact that she thought that it would only ever be a wild dream that would be impossible to have in any reality.

The older woman sat down on the sofa with the baby in her arms and cradled her closely, "You are so beautiful", she said quietly to Celeste as the little one looked up in the direction of Miranda's face.

The little girl's mother moved and sat down beside Miranda, "I see that you had the bassinet set up in here", she commented.

Miranda nodded, "I thought it best as we would be coming straight in here and it would save either one of us carrying it up the stairs".

"You mean me carrying it upstairs?", Andrea asked with amusement and a slight smirk, "Because I highly doubt that you'd put Celeste down in order to carry it".

"That is true", the Editor-in-Chief replied with a smile.

"Miranda?", Andrea asked softly, "What is in the bags?".

"Oh just some things that she needed", Miranda responded with a slight wave of her hand in a way that was brushing it off as nothing.

Andrea moved towards the bags that were near the bassinet, "Diapers, wipes, toys...", she said to herself, taking a mental note of what was in them, every item was an item that she already had in her apartment, although the toys were not exactly the same. She did not comment on the fact that Celeste did not need any of it because she knew that it was Miranda's way of accepting the infant into her life and making an effort to be there for them both as well as encouraging them both to come to the townhouse more often.

"As I said", Miranda said as she looked down at the baby in her arms, "She needed them".

The younger woman nodded, "I understand", she replied simply as she moved to sit down beside Miranda. "I want you to know that the both of us want to spend more time with you, Caroline, and Cassidy too", she said softly as she cupped Miranda's cheek gently before pressing a loving but brief kiss to the woman's lipstick painted lips.

Miranda smiled happily in response before using her left hand to tug Andrea a little closer to her in order to kiss her again but a little more deeply and for a longer time.

Celeste was nuzzling into Miranda's blouse and starting to drift off to sleep in her arms as she was being safely held in a secure embrace.

When the two women broke apart for air, they both smiled brightly at each other before looking down at the now sleeping infant, "She's amazing, Andrea", Miranda said as she ran her index finger very lightly over the soft cheek of the infant.

"I happen to think so", Andrea said with a slight smirk, "My little Princess".

Miranda glanced over at the bassinet and then down at the little one in her arms, "You don't have to put her down if you don't want to", Andrea said with a smile as she observed the other woman's body language and facial expressions, "But you should remember that there are going to be plenty of times for you to hold her as she grows".

"I will?", Miranda questioned, the idea that Andrea might leave again was still in her mind and it still scared her. The woman had left once so what would stop her leaving again? And this time it would be worse because they had already said the 'L' word and it would not just be Andrea leaving but Celeste too. The little girl that she had already fallen in love with, the beautiful baby that she just found herself wanting to snuggle with more and more.

Andrea nodded and cupped Miranda's cheek again, "We aren't going anywhere", she said softly and reassuringly, "I promise you". "I love you", the woman repeated the words that she had said previously to the white-haired woman, "And so does Celeste by the looks of it".

Miranda smiled, "I love you too", she said before pressing a soft kiss to the other woman's lips. The Editor-in-Chief then looked down at the baby who was snuggled up against her with a handful of her blouse, "And I love you as well Celeste", she said before lovingly pressing a kiss to the top of the child's head. "I think I'll put her down for a little while", the woman said quietly before she stood up carefully with the baby in her arms and moved towards the bassinet that had been set up beside the sofa.

Celeste was placed with great care into the bassinet which was made from wicker with white bedding and a hood on it which all rested on a wooden frame. Inside the bassinet was the matching white blanket and a small fluffy bear at the very top of the mattress.

Miranda gently covered the baby with the blanket partially and ensured that she would be safe inside of it before moving back to sit beside Andrea. "The girls will both be home soon", she commented with a smile, "I'll finally have everyone I love under one roof".

Andrea nodded, "I can't wait to see them", she said with a bright smile, "I haven't seen them in a couple of weeks, well the last time I saw them I was pregnant so I was huge". She laughed at the memory of the girls both attempting to hug her with her stomach getting in the way, "They tried really hard to hug me that day but my stomach kept getting in the way and then Caroline jumped back because Celeste kicked her".

The older woman laughed, "Yes, she told me about that", she said as she remembered how excited the girl was to feel the baby kick rather than being upset that it had kicked her, "They were both so excited to feel the baby kick and for her arrival that they showed the scan photos that you have them to everyone who would listen to them for even a millisecond".

The dark-haired woman smiled and nodded, "They were telling me that they took the scan photos in for their show and tell day", she replied happily as she thought back to that particular memory, "They gave me such long lists of names and researched so much information about babies".

"Yes, I know", Miranda said before rolling her eyes with amusement, "They told me a lot too and even asked if I was going to have another".

Andrea laughed, "Yes, they told me", she replied, "They said that you had said no so I had to have another one after Celeste so that they could hold one each".

Miranda laughed, "I didn't know that they had done that".

She nodded, "I told them that it's a no", she answered the unasked question, "At least for now".

"You want more children?", the older woman asked her softly as she took her hand in hers.

"I'm not sure", Andrea answered honestly, "I haven't long given birth to Celeste and it's a bit early but maybe one day".

Miranda smiled and nodded, "Acceptable", she answered simply.

"Acceptable as in you want more too?", Andrea asked cautiously.

The Editor-in-Chief nodded briefly, "I am not opposed to the idea", she replied, "I quite like the idea actually, although I am telling you now that I shall not be carrying another child".

Andrea laughed and nodded at the slight smirk that was on Miranda's face, "Deal", she replied.

She could not believe her luck, not only had the woman she loved come back into her life but she also loved her in return and wanted a family with her. A family that included their three daughters. It was quick and it was whirlwind, that was for sure, but for them, it was simply perfect because it was what they had waited years for. Miranda, did, however, wish that she had been able to be there for the pregnancy and birth of Celeste.

Caroline and Cassidy had both shown her photos of the woman as Andrea had spent some time with them which had been an arrangement with their nanny before Andrea had quit working for Runway during Paris Fashion Week but that Miranda had not objected to and, in fact, she encouraged by buying tickets to events that the three of them would enjoy such as an animal experience at the local zoo, theme park tickets, and tickets to a movie that she knew that the girls were excited to see.

Miranda did wonder what it would be like to go with them and spend time with her daughters as well as the woman that, at the time, she was secretly in love with. She never asked to go with them though because she did not want to risk the relationship that Andrea and the girls had with each other as she was unaware as to whether Andrea would even want to see her again.

Andrea, on the other hand, never invited her because she was under the false impression that the other woman did not wish to see her and did not want to come with them to any of the events. She did, however, ensure that the twins passed on her gratitude to Miranda whenever the woman provided the three of them with a trip of some sorts.

Suddenly, they heard the door slam and the girls both running upstairs like an entire herd of elephants.

Miranda quickly got up from the sofa and moved to the stairs, "Calm down girls", she said softly although firmly.

"Roy said that you were home early", Cassidy said with excitement as she threw herself into the woman's arms.

"Why are you home early Mom?", Caroline asked as she embraced her mother, "Are you ill?".

"No Bobbsey", the white-haired woman replied, "However, I do have a surprise for you in the den but you have to be quiet".

"Quiet?", Caroline questioned with a slight scrunched up facial expression.

The two redheaded girls ran along to the den and froze in the doorway, "Andy!", they both gasped at the same time as they set their eyes on the woman who was stood up in preparation for greeting them both.

Andrea put her arms out to them both and bent down slightly, "Well?", she prompted as Miranda arrived in the doorway.

Caroline and Cassidy ran to her as fast as they could and threw themselves into her arms with excitement but they were quickly over that as they noticed Celeste asleep in the bassinet and moved to her instead.

"Well, I guess, I shall have to hug Andrea instead", Miranda commented with a slight smirk as she moved into the dark-haired woman's arms, much to the twins' surprise.

The two girls looked at each other before squealing in delight, "You two are...", Caroline began.

"Together?", Cassidy said as she ended their joined sentence.

Miranda and Andrea nodded.

"Thank goodness!", they both said with a grin.

"You didn't have something to do with Nigel's scheme did you?", Miranda questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Nigel's?", Cassidy questioned, "As if he would be clever enough to come up with it...".

Caroline nudged her sister which resulted in Cassidy retracting her admission and both women laughing.

It wasn't long before Celeste began to cry, disturbed by the noise.

"Can we hold her?", Cassidy asked with excitement.

"We know how to", Caroline highlighted, "We studied so that when Celeste was born we would know how to look after her and what she would need".

"Of course you can", Andrea replied, "But you both have to go and wash your hands first".

The girls had run off to the bathroom before Andrea was able to finish what she was saying.

When they both returned to the den, Andrea was stood rocking Celeste in her arms with Miranda's arms wrapped around them both. This sight made both girls grin.

"We flipped a coin and decided that Cass can go first", Caroline said softly although clearly not too impressed with the results of the coin toss.

Both girls did get a hold of baby Celeste and as did Miranda again. They had pizza that night and spent the first night as a family in Miranda's home before going to Cassidy's soccer match the following day.

Whilst they were at the match, both girls were very excited to be able to show off Celeste and played the parts of doting older sisters very well. Caroline did not play the sport so she was sat on the sidelines with Andrea and her mother along with Celeste and was able to tell anyone who would listen, everything that the little one could do which, at Celeste's age, was not a lot. She was also very proud to be able to tell people what Andrea and her mother allowed her to do in order to take care of the baby as well as highlighting the fact that she had done diaper duty but that Cass 'wimped out' on it.


End file.
